


Just Another Dick On The Wall

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: The student council receives a case regarding a suspicious student called Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong is tasked to investigate and follow the other and ends up going into a sex house. In order to blend in, he pays for a room and gets in a booth with a purpose to observe his target.He doesn't expect a very nice but very flaccid dick slipping in the hole on the wall. Taeyong thinks he needs to do something about it. He paid anyway, so he might as well make every penny worth it.





	Just Another Dick On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> : )

Kim Doyoung looks each of them in the eye, stern and authoritative as he faces the members of the student council. Being the president gives him an excuse to be a bad bitch in a good, justifiable sense. So he slams the palms of his hands down the table and the reaction it brings satisfies him. 

 

"We have another case to solve. I know that the exams have just ended and you are eager to have a little time on your own before we work on the clubs' budgeting, but we cannot ignore the cries of our beloved students. Do you understand?"

 

He speaks like he's some kind of a hero who established a small squad of more heroes that will conquer the evil - when the most alarming case they'd had within six months was Dong Sicheng from Arts department being a little too fond with the smell of paint brushes, snatching the supplies every now and then. He apologized and returned them anyway, much to the department head's delight. 

 

"It has come to our attention that Jung Jaehyun from Literature department has been acting strange, raising suspicions among his friends and classmates that the said student might be engaging with questionable people or activities. One of the sources, the one who reported, Mark Lee had seen Jung scramble out of his seat more often that not the second the bell rings, claiming to go somewhere where his friends are not allowed. Jung apparently gave different excuses each time. It has been going on for two weeks."

 

"Maybe he has a girlfriend and is just embarrassed? You know, that happens." Johnny shrugs with a tilt of his head to the side. 

 

Doyoung scowls. "The keyword from that is 'maybe'. That's why we are going to look into this. Today is a Friday. I believe that it will be perfect if one of us could do the investigation." The president scans them, taking note of how his lazy ass council members avoid his gaze. With a push on his glasses, he makes a final decision.

 

"Lee Taeyong."

 

Owner of said name straightens up, eyes wide as though he was caught doing something he shouldn't. "Y-yes?"

 

"You have the most flexible schedule for today. Your last class ends at 4. I want you to tail Jung Jaehyun. Apparently, his dismissal matches yours so it's only fair that you follow him later."

 

The Psychology major worries his lip. He can't turn this down. He doesn't have any excuse. There are no club activities and the president knows all of their schedules like the back of his hand. 

 

In hindsight, this shouldn't be a problem. He had vowed to give his all when he pledged as a council member. But...

 

Of all people, why does it have to be Jung Jaehyun, his massive crush? Is something fishy really happening? What if he messes up? What if Jaehyun notices him and thinks he's a stalker? All sorts of chances will be blown away. 

 

The president raises a brow. "Well? Silence means yes. I expect a report by Monday. We don't slack off in our duties. The next investigation will be next week. It will be Jungwoo's turn. For now, the meeting will end here. Go back to your classes."

 

** 

 

4PM.

 

Taeyong left his last class ten minutes early. Thankfully, their professor only gave them some readings to do that will be discussed by next week. So he had rushed to the Literature building as fast as he could. 

 

True to the source's claim, Jung Jaehyun is the first one to go out of the room. Taeyong comes out of his hiding spot, subtle as follows the other student out of the gates. He keeps a good distance between them. 

 

His eyes are glued on Jaehyun's back, never once leaving. The other's shoulders are broad, although not as broad as Taeyong's but his back muscles look strong - Jaehyun is wearing a fitted long-sleeved shirt and it hugs the curve of his waist, the thickness of his arms.

 

Taeyong had to gulp. 

 

Jung Jaehyun stops walking. Taeyong quickly hides behind a bush, peering slightly at the man he's watching. The Literature student is furtively glancing in all four directions before taking a quick turn to the right. 

 

With a gasp, Taeyong jumps out from behind the bush, afraid to lose his target. He walks to the direction where Jaehyun disappeared to, catching sight of the tall student who enters a shady-looking place from what Taeyong can see. He pauses for a few seconds, looking for any sign that says the name of the place. 

 

There's none. It doesn't look like a restaurant or an internet café. It certainly doesn't look like a library. 

 

A man comes out, sweaty and flushed on the cheeks. Taeyong feels his heart thunder in his chest. 

 

It can't be. The place doesn't seem like a drug den either but the face of the man who just exited screams physical bliss. 

 

_Oh my god, Jaehyun my love, what are you doing? This ain't it!_

 

Even more eager to solve the case as soon as possible and to prevent the other from committing an illegal activity, Taeyong finally enters. 

 

It's a maze from thereon. A woman leads him through lefts and rights until they reach a booth where he was forced to pay for a room for ten minutes. Taeyong honestly doesn't know what he's paying for but he does anyway. This is a serious matter. He shall commit to his duties and responsibilities no matter what. 

 

When he enters the main room, he was expecting to find a huddle of boys sniffing powders or smoking pots, tipping glasses of alcohol or playing cards. He certainly did NOT expect multiple men, bare from the waist down thrusting into bodies slipped through a boxy opening. Only half of the bodies are seen, and moans and groans fill the place.

 

Holy fuck. Taeyong just entered a pleasure house. 

 

An eyesore is what he is in the middle of the room. Sticking out like a sore thumb, Taeyong frantically looks everywhere, hoping for a space where he can land his eyes without looking at a butt jiggling with each thrust. 

 

The moans don't sound like they're coming from girls. It seems like this is strictly an all-male sex house. So in short, a gay sex house. 

 

 _Jung Jaehyun is gay?_ The thought comes to him like a fanfare to announce that he actually has a chance with his crush. Perfect. And Jung Jaehyun doesn't look like he's dating either (from the few observing Taeyong did out of council work that he will never admit doing). 

 

Taeyong's gay parts tingle. Aw shush, don't judge him. 

 

"Uh, what do I do," He mumbles. Where exactly is Jung Jaehyun? Come to think of it. The student is probably just embarrassed to tell his friends that he has an active sex drive and has a kink for fucking faceless people. 

 

If that's the case, does Taeyong have to wear a mask when it finally comes to _that_? He slaps himself right on the cheek for daydreaming right in the middle of people having sex - literally. 

 

His ten minutes is running. Two minutes had gone by like the wind. He needs to blend in or else he's going to get kicked out for looking absolutely weird doing nothing. 

 

So Taeyong quickly gets inside a vacant booth and closes it. It looks clean, like it had just been opened. When he sits down, he realizes that there are no openings to see the outside, to peep and spot Jaehyun except for the out of place hole on the wall to his right. It's big enough to see through. 

 

_I wonder what's the purpose of thiㅡ_

 

Lee Taeyong almost falls of his seat when suddenly, a very nice and very flaccid dick slides into the hole. 

 

He panics. He's sweating and he doesn't know what to do. What is this? Why is there a dick inserted in the hole? What is he supposed to do?

 

In the middle of freaking out, as he weighs two options: to back out or to scream at the indecent man from the other side of the wall, Taeyong remembers that he paid for this room and sees that a board is plastered on the door saying "Glory Hole 😏". 

 

Ah. He's supposed to do something with the dick, for real. 

 

Taeyong is going to be stuck in here for the next seven minutes. It'll be weird if he just comes out and he hasn't used up his time completely.

 

Very well. Taeyong looks at the flaccid dick and comes to a decision that he has to do something about it. He's already locked inside. He might as well enjoy what's worth of his $10. 

 

The council member kneels and takes the dick in his hand, not wasting more time as he spits on it before stroking. It hardens gradually from Taeyong's talented strokes and twists of his wrist, couple with the teasing presses of his thumb to the reddening tip. 

 

When it's hard enough, Taeyong dives in for a suck. It's hot and heavy in his mouth as he swirls his tongue around before pressing the flat of it against the underside, pleased to feel the sudden pulsating of a thick vein. 

 

Taeyong's head bobs while his hand strokes the part he can't reach. The dick in his hand and mouth is significantly blessed with the girth and length and he's very much happy to indulge himself for the last two minutes. He's not sure if he can make the man come in his mouth but he guesses it's not bad, he supposes this happens sometimes. He only paid for a ten minute session anyway that he wasted freaking out. 

 

His other hand moves to cup the balls, squeezing. Taeyong hears a sharp intake of air from the other side of the room. Feeling smug, he lets the tip of his tongue dip into the slit, flicking it over and over until the gasp turns into a few groans and the next thing he knows, the dick is thrusting into his hand and shooting strings of cum in his awaiting mouth. 

 

Taeyong laps the liquid off and pulls away just as the dick slips out of the hole on the wall. He pretends he isn't disappointed, and instead dwells on the fact that he managed to push the stranger to the edge in just a few minutes. _Damn_. He has a very talented mouth. 

 

Someone knocks on the door. His time is up. Taeyong grabs his bag and hastily removes all the evidence in his face. 

 

A naughty thought comes into mind when he's about to leave. 

 

Taeyong kneels again and brings his face close to the hole and peers up to check the face of the owner of the dick he just deliciously sucked. 

 

"Jung Jaehyun?!" 

 

The Lit student's eyes widen. He can't see Taeyong's entire face but he panics anyway, seeing that his first customer for the day knows who he is. 

 

Two doors slam open at the same time as Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun exit the booths, mortified. 

 

"Is something the matter?" 

 

The woman from earlier approaches upon hearing the little commotion. 

 

"No, Irene noona it's nothing! I need to go, there's an emergency at homeㅡ just make Yuta cover for my shift please! You can also deduct this from my wage. See ya!" 

 

Jaehyun dashes out. Taeyong receives another strange look from Irene and breaks out of his reverie to chase down the student he's supposed to be investigating but ended up sucking off, for fuck's sake. The universe must be playing with him. 

 

"Jaehyun! Wait!"

 

They're already far enough from the pleasure house. Jaehyun surprisingly halts and faces him, looking very much troubled.

 

"Listen, Taeyong hyung. I know it looks sick but I need a quick cash. I didn't pay the dorm rent because I bought some Pooh merchandise out of impulse and that sounds unbelievable and it's fine if you don't buy it but I really like Winnie the Pooh and I regret neglecting the dorm fees but please," Jaehyun clasps his hands together  in a desperate attempt to convince the council member to let him off. "Please don't report me! In return I won't report you for entering a sex hoㅡ"

 

"Why would _you_ report _me_? I'm the one investigating you for being suspicious for the last two weeks!

 

Jaehyun frowns, straightening. "Why are you investigating me?"

 

"Someone reported to the council that you've been behaving weirdly after class, avoiding your friends and telling them not to follow you."

 

Taeyong watches the other squint.

 

"Is it Mark Lee?"

 

"Well, I shouldn't say butㅡ"

 

He gets interrupted by a groan coming from Jaehyun who messes his own hair roughly in annoyance. "That little shit! I told him it wasn't serious!" 

 

Silence falls on the two of them. The awkward is palpable. Why wouldn't it be? Taeyong sucked off his crush's dick. What a wild prank of fate. And Jaehyun probably wouldn't want to see him in campus ever. 

 

Taeyong crosses his arms, looking down and suddenly finding his shoes to be very interesting as he tries to avoid the other's gaze. "You know my name...?"

 

"Why wouldn't I know your name? I've been crushing on you for the whole semesterㅡ"

 

Taeyong splutters like a fool in disbelief. "What?!"

 

Jaehyun sighs, looking adorably bashful as he rubs the redness of his cheek. "When I told Mark I was going to ask you out, I didn't mean it to happen after you sucked me off through that pathetic hole. I'll get it if you don't want to go out with me, considering I work in there."

 

Gosh. The universe really is messing with him. Jung Jaehyun wants to ask him out? Holy guacamole. Taeyong slaps himself just to make sure he isn't dreaming.

 

He shrieks in pain. 

 

Jaehyun is looking at him funnily. Suddenly feeling bold, Taeyong approaches the other, stopping just a breath away. 

 

"I like you too."

 

Surprise etches itself on Jaehyun's face. "Really?"

 

Taeyong hums. "I won't report you to the council, but in one condition."

 

"What is it?"

 

Mischief dances in the Psych major's eyes as he reaches for the other's crotch and pulls up Jaehyun's zipper close. "I can suck you off again without the glory hole."

 

 

 

 

The council members gather in the office once again on Monday. 

 

Kim Doyoung adjusts his glasses as he settles on his seat. "So what's the report about your first observation in the Jung Jaehyun case, Taeyong? Do we need Jungwoo to follow him later?"

 

Taeyong shakes his head. "No, pres. It turned out that Jung Jaehyun was working part time as a busser in a small ramen house. I casually greeted him and learned that he was just embarrassed with being found by his friends. He's in need of money to pay for his pending dorm fees." 

 

He's not lying. After agreeing to Taeyong's condition, Jaehyun had quit his job at the pleasure house and they found an ad plastered to a lamp post looking for a busser. The Lit student had immediately applied and was accepted right away. 

 

Doyoung's eyes roll before he closes the folder he's holding. "This is a waste of precious time. Let's not accept such trivial cases again. Anyway, good job, Taeyong. You've done your duty diligently."

 

Diligently. He almost snorts. 

 

Taeyong can't wait for the day to end. He scored a coffee date with his crush later. And maybe some more, like the thing they both agreed on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments omg I know it sucks I wrote it with fried brain cells yet to move on from WLA2 : ( 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/furryongie)


End file.
